


Чего боится Оливер?

by ms_bitterherb



Series: Character Study [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Разговор с режиссером





	Чего боится Оливер?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Character Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918371) by [Alex80mph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph). 



> Вторая часть серии

– Чего боится Оливер? – спрашивает Лука.  
Тимоти нигде не видно.  
Лука энергичен, внимателен, въедлив. Когда он говорит, он прикасается – к руке Арми, к плечу, колену. В его прикосновениях нет эротики, лишь язык тела. Такое внимание даже приятно, ведь Арми актер. Глина для своего режиссера.  
Можно было бы сказать, шлюха, но это абсолютно не тот случай.  
– Многого, – задумывается Арми.  
Они наскоро обедают у бассейна. Маленькие сэндвичи с козьим сыром, руколой (никак не запомнить, какая буква удваивается), копченой рыбой и салями. Арми еле сдерживается, чтобы не съесть все.  
– Утопнешь в бассейне, жирдяй, – говорит Тимми у него в голове.  
Тимми, которого нигде не видно.  
– Да, да, – подгоняет Лука, – а чего именно?  
Арми тискает чашечку эспрессо.  
– Он боится, что о нем узнают, конечно, но ты же не это хочешь от меня услышать.  
– А-а, всегда знал, что ты умница, Арми, – улыбается Лука. – Продолжай.  
– Он не хочет, чтобы Элио было плохо, – чашка улетела в траву, Арми закуривает. После кофейной горечи первая затяжка кажется почти сладкой. – Он хочет, чтобы Элио был самым счастливым человеком на свете.  
Съемкам снова угрожает дождь, он забирает свет, зато дает время побыть собой.  
– Нет, – рявкает вдруг Лука, – давай без обтекаемой чуши, Арми. Я тебе не репортер из «GQ», – он произносит «Джи Ку», по-итальянски, было бы занятно, если бы не зудящее внутри раздражение.  
– Где Тимми, – спрашивает Арми вместо ответа.  
Ветер крепчает, играет бумажными обертками на столе, плещет водой в бассейне, закручивает волосы Луки в рогатую корону.  
– Я выбрал тебя. Я выбрал тебя быть Оливером шесть лет назад. Не за внешность, мистер Голливуд, нет, – Лука достает из кармана рубашки и надевает очки. У него дрожит рука, он в ярости. – В тебе это есть, слышишь? Ты видишь персонажа насквозь, чувствуешь малейшее движение души, даже когда он прячется. От Элио, от себя, от tutti*. Загляни внутрь, Арманд, чтоб тебя, загляни ему в самое сердце и покажи мне.  
Арми не может дышать. Сигарета потухла, кофе давно остыл. Вся группа смотрит на него. Вся группа кроме Тимми.  
– Он боится открыться. Особенно Элио. Он думает, что он мелок и тщеславен по сравнению с Элио. Он верит, что если Элио увидит его настоящего, то рассмеется и уйдет.  
У него дрожит голос. Он ненавидит Луку, и ему нужно выпить.  
– Вот, – кивает Лука. – Вот оно. Вот. Оно, – каждое слово он вбивает пальцем в грудь Арми. – Хороший мальчик.  
– Отъебись, – огрызается Арми, – серьезно.  
Лука смеется, ублюдок.  
– О, смотри, кто пришел! Тимми! Где ты был, негодник?


End file.
